The Language of Love
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: This is just a cute C.G/Luis story. It is my best ever so please read!
1. CG POV

This story is for Hakim Kodi. You rock!

I was watching the episode 'Parent Trap' when is occurred to me that C.G. and Luis are totally into each other! So I formulated a story. Oh and by the by it is C.G.'s point of view.

"Ahhh, for once everything went right." I say to my self before I get into my bed. I lay down and think of the day. For once a plan went, um well according to plan. But soon my thoughts change to something a little more.............. interesting, Luis. I can't help it! He is just so sweet, smart, kind, unique, and different. I like Ethan but Luis is different.

Growing up the way I did I never had time for a romantic relationship with anyone. Most girls would complain that they have never been kissed but really what I want is for a boy to give me a flower. When I was younger, before my mom died she would tell me a story about a young girl who was to marry in a week and there were 20 boys who wished to marry her. She told her parents that she would choose based on what they gave her for a gift. Some brought gold, jewels, and animals. But she turned them all down. The last boy was not handsome, rich, etc. All he had was a pink and red carnation. Everyone thought there was no hope for the poor boy. The girl held the flower, smelled it, then looked at the boy. She suddenly ran into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Upon doing so the boy turned into a handsome prince.

I cried a few tears thinking of my mom. It's not that I want someone to turn into a prince, just ever since the story a red and pink carnation was the symbol of love. I never saw love either due tot he era in which I lived. I soon drifted of to sleep and dream of the story.

**DREAM:** Luis and I are dancing in a big beautiful ballroom. Ethan and Emily are dancing right next to us. Luis and Ethan are dressed as princes and Emily wore a pink ballroom gown and I am wearing a blue one. Some extremely old music is playing, classical I believe. When the song ends Luis gets down on one knee and holds out a pink and red carnation, "Will you be mine Cassiopeia?" I hold the flower look at him and say, "Yes, yes, oh yes!" I rush to kiss him but just before our lips touch I wake up.

My eyes flutter open and I see the villain in charge of my waking, Squibbon. "Squibbon!" I say as he laughs and I push him off my stomach. "Oh, I was having such a nice dream." I sit up and rub my face. I get out of bed and walk over to the mirror. (A/N: I don't know what era they are in, but it has a grassy cliff that looks out over the ocean. It is midnight.) I brush my hair. When my hair is down, like it is now, it almost touches my shoulders. When I am done I decided to talk a walk to help me fall asleep.

I open the hatch of the time flyer and start walking aimlessly. I look over at the edge of the cliff and see a figure. At first I stand still and be very quite. But then I realize it is one of my crew members. I walk over annoyed they didn't tell me they where they were going. I soon stop when I see that it is Luis. I take a deep breath and gather my courage and walk over. "Luis?" I ask even though I know it is him. He turns and smiles sweetly, "Oh hey C.G." Hey says. He pats the ground next to him signaling me to sit next to him. At first I am still hypnotized by his smile, then I am reluctant due to the fact that his feet were dangling over the edge. Soon I give in and sit.

"Luis," I say. "You should have asked me to be out here." "You are out here aren't you?" He retaliated. I was beat I look away embarrassed. "C.G., can you speak Spanish?" He asks out of the blue staring at the ocean. "No." I say. "I took a few years of it back home."He says. Wow now he is cute in two different languages. "_Mi Hermosa" He says. "_H-have I every t-told you how pretty your eyes are?" "Um, what?" I ask confused. "Your eyes. They-their pretty." He sounds like he is having trouble saying this. I blush, thank God it was night. "Thank you." I say a little quite. " Oh _¿por qué es tan difícil decir que Te amo?_" He says_. "_I-I like when you speak Spanish." I blurt. He looks at me and says "You know, C.G., that Spanish is the language of love.""I didn't know that." I say then blush again.

He pulls something out from behind his back, he looks the other way and hands me a pink and red carnation. "Oh!" I gasp happily. He looks at me. I try to resist but I lunge forward and hug him. He was surprise at first but soon wraps his arms around me. After a few minuts I kiss him lightly on the cheek. I pull away embarrassed, "Sorry."I say. "Don't be." He says and get up. He looks out to the ocean then gets down on one knee and takes my hand. "_Mi Amor, _I'm afraid I must say good night." He says and then kisses my hand. He gets up and walks away. When he is gone I fall on my back holding my flower close to my heart. I whisper, "Thanks mom." And fall asleep under the stars.

OK this is totally my favorite story I have ever written!!!!!!! This story will have a sequel and Emily Ethan here is what Luis said if you were wondering:

_Mi Hermosa_: My Beautiful

_¿por qué es tan difícil decir que Te amo?_: Why is it so difficult to say that I love you

_Mi Amor: _My Love

Sorry Luis was acting so not him self but all will be explained in Chapter two from his P.O.V.!OK amigos y lectores (Readers) Write more latter! =^.^=


	2. Luis POV

**Hey my peeps! The story from C.G.'s story is a very old story from the 21****st**** century. 'Kay this is from Luis's P.O.V. I wanted to update earlier but got distracted by shiny things....ooooh shiny....**

**Disclaimer: I doooooooon't own The future is wild.**

"Maybe Emily can help me." I say getting up. I have not told anyone, but if anyone can help it would be Emily. I stop and think if I want to tell her. I walk back over to my bed. Emily would not laugh at me, but how would she react. I know Ethan would laugh, but Em cares.

Being smart is hard, but being in love is so much harder. I have never been in love before. Every girl I ever met was far to into herself. C.G. is different then the self-centered girls. She is smart, sweet, sexy, and so cool. But does C.G. like me back? I made up mind, I will ask Emily.

I get up and walk to the hatch. When I get outside I see, Ethan, Emily and uh-oh C.G. "Luis could you do me a favor?" C.G. asks so sweetly, I could melt right there from the melodic sound of her voice. I collect myself, "Yeah, sure." I say. I take note how pretty her eyes are. "Collect some water from the ocean." She says and hands me some gadget to collect the water. "Ya know Ceeg, I could just us a cup." I say. "True, but I can't have a drop less or a drop more." She says. "Hey can Emily come with me?" I ask. "Um sure. W-why not?" She says. Perfect a chance to talk with Emily. I walk away to Emily. "Hey We have to go get some water." I say."Ok." She says and we head off for the beach.

When we are far enough away, I pop my question. "Hey Em, can I ask you something?" I ask. "Sure." "Ok, If you were a guy and you loved a super cute girl what would yo do?" I ask admitting to nothing. "What? Wait do you like me?!?" She asks. "No." I say. "C.G.?" She asks raising an eyebrow. "NO!" I yell. "Luis, it is ok. I wont laugh." She attempts to sooth me. "I don't just like her. Em, I love her! _¿Qué debo hacer?_" I say. "Awwww!!! That is so sweet! Hey I didn't know you could speak Spanish." She says. "Yeah I took a few years of it. So back to my problem." I say. We reach the beach and walk over to a big rock and sit to continue our conversation.

"I don't know if it will help but let me tell you a story I wrote a few years ago." She says. I settle in. "Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl named Emi-Emila. She lived a nice life. But she was lonely so her parents found twenty young men who wished to take her hand. She had to choose before the week was over. She said she would choose based on what they gave her as a gift. Some brought her gold, jewels, and animals. But she refused.

The last boy was named Eth-Ethalo. He was not handsome, rich, royal, etc. All her brought for the girl was a pink and red carnation. Everyone felt there was no hope for the poor boy. The girl held the flower, smelled it, then looked at him. She rushed into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Upon doing so Ethalo changed into a very handsome prince." She finished with a dreamy look on her face.

"So if I give Ceeg a flower she will kiss me and I will turned into a prince." I ask jokingly. "Well if you give her a pink and red carnation and speak Spanish..... I bet she would love it!" She says. "Why the Spanish?" I ask. "Spanish, is the language of love." She says. I think. I walk over to the water C.G. wanted. I grab some and we walk back.

When we get back, C.G. looks a little nervous. I go and give her the water. "What took you so long?" She asks. "We were talking." I say. "Ok." She says and takes the water into the time flyer.

"Luis?" Says Emily. "Take these seeds and plant them with the super grower thing. They are for pink and red carnations." "Ok." I say. She hands me a few seeds and I plant them near the edge of the cliff.

**Later that night:** I got up and went to sit on the cliff. Emily's story swirled in my head. My flowers had grown.

After about half an hour of looking at the ocean I hear a sweet sound. "Luis?" Asks a voice. I turn to see C.G. I smile a pretty stupid smile. "Oh hey C.G." I say. I pat the ground next to me signaling her to sit. She seems a bit reluctant at first but soon sits.

"Luis," She says. "You should have asked to be out here." I was stunned. "Your out here aren't you?" I ask. Now she was stunned. Ha I had bet her here. She looks away and it was quite.

I look out at the ocean and ask stupidly, "C.G., can you speak Spanish?" Stupid! How dumb of me! She is so smart how could she not? "No." She says. Wow didn't see that coming. "I took a few years of it back home." I brag. Ok it now or never, I gather my courage and ask, "_Mi Hermosa_? H-have I every t-told you how pretty your eyes are?" Stupid stupid stupid, once again! "Um, hat?" She asks. "Your eyes they-their pretty." I struggle to get out. "Thank you." She says. Wait is she............... blushing?!?!? Because of what I said?!?!? "¿por qué es tan difícil decir que Te amo?" I say in my hidden words. "I-I like when you speak Spanish." She says. I look at her and quote Emily, "You know, C.G., Spanish is the language of love." "I didn't know that." She blushes again.

I reach behind my back and pluck a flower. I look the other way and hold it out for her. "Oh!" She gasps. Before I even realize it she hugs me. At first I am caught off gaud, but then I wrap my arms around her. After a few minutes she kisses me on the cheek. I was really caught of gaud by that one. She pulls away embarrassed. "Sorry she says. "Don't be." I say still dazed from her kiss.

I get up look at the time flyer then get down on one knee and take her hand and say, "_Mi Amor_, I'm afraid I must say goodnight." Then I kiss her hand.

I get up and walk to the time flyer. I walk past Emil's room and leave a carnation in front of her door and goo to bed feeling like a prince.

_¿__Qué debo hacer?_: What am I to do?


End file.
